Les lumières du ciel
by MadMeary
Summary: Le président de Kaze no Kuni; Rasa, son épouse Karura et leur fille aînée Temari avaient été invités par le président d'Tsuchi no Kuni pour célébrer la fête nationale du pays des roches.


Bonne fête nationale à tous mes petits français. Je ne pouvais pas ne rien poster aujourd'hui, et comme cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais rien proposé sur mes bébés blonds, l'occasion était en or. Si vous avez mangé beaucoup de sucre, évitez de la lire parce que c'est mielleux à souhait. Il est plus court que ce j'avais à l'esprit mais j'ai manqué de temps.

* * *

Les lumières du ciel

Le président de Kaze no Kuni; Rasa, son épouse Karura et leur fille aînée Temari avaient été invités par le président d'Tsuchi no Kuni pour célébrer la fête nationale du pays des roches. Les deux cadets de la fratrie Sabaku No avaient également été conviés, mais Kankuro s'était foulé la cheville en jouant au football et Gaara était beaucoup trop jeune, tous les deux allaient donc rester avec leur oncle Yashamaru et sa femme, leur tante Pakura. Les deux garçons boudaient un peu de ne pas voyager avec leur parent et leur sœur, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, cela serait pour une prochaine fois.

« Nous revenons dans deux jours, vous serez sages avec votre oncle et votre tante, dit Karura en s'adressant à ses fils

-Oui maman, promis, mais on ne peut vraiment pas venir, insista Kankuro

-Chéri on en a déjà parlé, tu dois te reposer et Gaara est encore trop jeune pour voyager en avion, lui répondit-elle tendrement

-Mon amour il faut qu'on y aille, nous allons être en retard sinon, annonça Rasa en entrant dans le salon, Temari dans les bras. »

Il déposa cette dernière pour qu'elle puisse embrasser ses cadets, et il en fit de même avant qu'ils s'éclipsent tous les trois en dehors de la pièce. Le dernier de la fratrie regardait la télévision sur les genoux de Pakura et ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il ne reverrait pas ses parents et sa sœur pendant deux jours.

Ils rejoignirent le toit de leur résidence, et retrouvèrent le pilote de leur jet privé qui les attendait.

« Sasori, Sasori, s'écria la petit blonde en courant dans ses bras

Celui-ci s'accroupit en la voyant se rapprocher de lui et l'attrapa avant de se relever. Elle lui fit une bise sur chaque joue, bises auxquelles il répondit. Depuis sa naissance, Temari avait été la fille du président de la république de Kaze, et par conséquent, connaissait la plupart des gens importants qui travaillaient avec et pour son père. Akasuna No Sasori, était le pilote habituel du chef d'état et un homme en qui il avait totalement confiance. Il était le dernier membre né d'une longue lignée de pilote, un célibataire endurci, impatient, et d'une franchise sans retenue. Cette attitude envers Rasa avait souvent choqué les personnes mais pour le patriarche de la famille Sabaku No cela était une qualité, au moins avec lui il savait où il allait.

Le poste de président n'apportait pas que des amis, et plus que pour sa propre sécurité il craignait pour celle de sa femme, et celle de ses enfants. De la mise au monde de son aînée cinq ans auparavant, jusqu'à celle de son benjamin trois années de cela, il redoutait qu'ils ne leur arrivent quelque chose simplement parce qu'ils étaient de sa famille. En s'entourant de gens comme Sasori, il se sentait un peu plus en sécurité.

-Comment va ma petite princesse ?, demanda l'Akasuna à l'enfant dans ses bras

-Très bien, je suis excitée à l'idée de visiter la ville d'Iwagakure, dit-elle d'un ton joyeux

-Je vois ça, tu as le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, constata-t-il

-Oh mais ce n'est pas le voyage qui la rend ainsi, mais c'est de revoir Deidara le fils du président du pays des roches, corrigea Karura en riant

-Maman !, s'horrifia sa fille dont les joues se colorèrent du même rouge que les cheveux de Sasori

-J'aurai donc un rival, répliqua le pilote amusé de la voir si embarrassée

-C'est plus qu'un rival, il t'a détrôné, l'informa la femme de Rasa

-Sasori je t'ai toujours beaucoup aimé, mais comme un grand frère, lui chuchota Temari à l'oreille

-Et lui, tu l'aimes comment ?,

Elle refusa de répondre, terriblement gênée de cette conversation très privée, elle détourna la tête vers son père en quête de secours.

\- Sasori, il faut qu'on décolle ou nous n'arriverons pas à temps, et cela me déplairait de faire attendre mon homologue de Tsuchi, intervint-il »

Son employé comprit le message, il déposa la fillette sur le sol et précéda la famille présidentielle à l'intérieur du jet privé et prit place aux commandes de l'appareil dans sa cabine, pendant que les Sabaku No s'installaient à l'arrière. Il démarra l'avion et ils décollèrent en direction de leur destination. L'état frontalier se situait au nord du leur, et la capitale Iwagakure, était elle située au nord ouest. Si tout allait bien, ils l'atteindraient demain en fin d'après-midi. Rasa aurait désiré partir avant pour éviter à sa fille de veiller très tard pendant le vol, mais il avait eu un conseil avec ses ministres qui avait longuement traîné et n'avait pu se libérer plus tôt.

Temari, assise sur un fauteuil, dessinait, en s'appliquant, afin d'offrir le dessin au petit garçon blond. Les deux blonds avaient été présentés l'un à l'autre l'année dernière, lors du tout premier voyage de la jeune fille. Ils s'étaient bien entendu, et s'étaient découverts de nombreux points communs, dont leur amour pour les oiseaux et leur rêve de voler comme eux un jour.

Lorsque il fut son heure habituelle de coucher, Karura la couvrit d'une fine couverture. Temari écoutait l'histoire que lui lisait sa maman tout en tenant sa peluche Kamatari, une belette, tout contre elle. A la fin du conte qui narrait les aventures d'une princesse du désert qui se déguisait en aventurière pour déterrer des trésors, la blonde dormait à poing fermé. Celle qui l'avait mise au monde lui fit un bisou sur le front, et son mari lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux. La première dame reprit sa place sur le siège à côté de celui de son époux, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Rasa après que celui-ci se soit assit. Elle s'endormit à son tour, épuisée par sa journée de préparations des valises, et de s'être occupée de leurs enfants.

Les dernières heures de vol parurent interminables à Temari, elle voulait revoir Deidara, découvrir sa ville, et jouer avec lui, elle en avait assez des nuages ! Deux heures avant d'atterrir, sa mère lui demanda de se changer, et d'enfiler le kimono qu'elle avait acheté exprès pour l'occasion. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, prit une douche, aidée par Karura qui estimait qu'elle était encore trop jeune pour le faire toute seule. Elle lui lava les cheveux, et les lui sécha avec une serviette et enfin les lui coiffa comme elle aimait, en quatre petites couettes. Enfin, Sasori dans son microphone leur annonça qu'il allait se poser. La blondinette avait bien du mal à rester sagement sur son fauteuil, balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière, depuis le temps qu'elle espérait l'entendre dire ça. Le jet toucha le sol de la piste prévue à cet effet, et le conducteur coupa le moteur. Il quitta sa cabine, et sorti le premier de son appareil, un pistolet à la main, prêt à s'en servir.

« Rien à signaler monsieur le président, vous pouvez venir, déclara-t-il après quelques instants »

Son supérieur le remercia, et s'extirpa de l'avion, suivit par sa femme, et derrière leur fille. A quelques mètres des marches de la rampe de l'appareil se tenaient Katsu, Manami et Deidara Iwasaki, la famille présidentielle du pays des roches.

« Bonjour à vous nos chers amis, nous espérons que vous avez fait un agréable voyage, le salua le chef d'état

-Bonjour à vous aussi, oui très merci, le remercia Rasa en lui serrant la main

Les deux femmes se prirent dans les bras, après s'être fait la bise, elles le faisaient plus par amitié que par convenance, cela faisait des années qu'elles se connaissaient et entretenaient de très bon rapport, d'autant plus qu'elle avait des enfants du même âge.

-Bonjour Temari, dit-il en lui faisant un baise-main

-Bonjour Deidara, lui répondit-elle aussi excitée que lui

-Nous n'allons pas rester ici toute la journée, nous allons vous mener jusqu'à votre résidence, et un de nos employés fera pareil pour monsieur Akasuna No, proposa Katsu »

Les deux familles firent donc comme il était convenu, et après que les Sabaku Non se furent installés dans la maison qu'ils allaient occuper pendant leur court séjour, ils rejoignirent leur hôtes chez eux pour le dîner.

« Maman est-ce que Temari et moi pouvons aller jouer dans ma cachette secrète ?, se renseigna le petit blond à la fin du repas

-Je n'y vois pas d'objections, mais il faut demander la permission à ses parents,

-Sa cachette secrète ?, répéta Karura

-Oui ne vous en faîtes pas, il s'agit de sa cabane dans les arbres qui est dans le jardin de ses grands-parents, expliqua Manami

-Chut maman, si tu dis où elle est ce n'est plus une cachette secrète, protesta-t-il

Les deux mamans rirent et celle de la jeune fille lui donna l'autorisation d'y aller.

\- Deidara chéri, ne réveille pas papy comme la dernière fois, tu sais à quel point il est bougon après, l'interpella sa mère

-D'accord maman, je ferai attention, répondit-il »

Les deux enfants sortirent dans le jardin, le garçon tenant la main de la fille pour la guider, il ouvrit la petite porte qui reliait son jardin à celui de ses grands-parents qui habitaient dans la maison voisine. Il la referma après que Temari soit passée. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au grand arbre au fond de la cour, et il la fit passer en première pour escalader l'échelle qui conduisait à la cabane. Une fois au sommet, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, la cabane ne ressemblait à rien à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle était immense pour une enfant de cinq ans, son sol était tout doux et elle avait des vitres transparentes sur trois côtés, comme la maison était postée sur une colline, la vue était magnifique et allait loin.

« Bienvenue dans mon repère Temari, c'est ici que je m'amuse la plupart du temps,

-Tu as cet endroit pour toi tout seul, la chance, tu dois être tranquille et en plus la vue que tu as est sublime, s'exclama-t-elle

-Je sais, je suis très chanceux, se vanta-t-il

-A quoi veux-tu qu'on joue ?

-A rien pour le moment, je veux te montrer quelque chose,

Il attrapa un des coussins et le lui donna pour qu'elle se pose dessus, il en prit un pour lui aussi et le plaça à côté de celui de son amie. Ils tournaient tous les deux le dos à la maison mais Temari ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait qu'elle regarde.

-Deidara, je ne vois rien, mise à part le ciel et la ville, s'impatienta-t-elle

-Attends, ça va bientôt débuter,

A peine avait-il dit-cela qu'un sifflement se fit entendre, succédé par une traînée de poussière dans le ciel, qui explosa en plusieurs couleurs. Si Temari adora les lumières qui retombaient vers le sol, elle n'aima pas le bruit que l'explosion avait provoqué, et elle le détesta encore lorsque cela recommença quelques secondes après. Deidara s'en aperçut, il se leva, prit son coussin, et le déposa derrière celui de la blonde. Il s'assit, les jambes écartées et il posa ses mains sur les oreilles de la jeune fille pour couvrir le bruit. Elle en profita pour se coller contre lui. Lorsque d'autres couleurs apparurent dans le ciel, le bruit lui parut plus lointain et moins fort. C'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à cela et s'émerveillait du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

-Deidara, qu'est-ce que c'était ?, lui demanda-t-elle lorsque cela s'arrêta

-On appelle ça un feu d'artifice, cela clôture la fête nationale de mon pays, vous n'en faîtes pas chez vous ?,

Elle hocha négativement la tête tristement, pourquoi le pays du vent se privait-il d'un moment comme celui-ci.

-Cela t'a plut j'espère ?, voulut-il savoir curieux

-Oh oui alors, beaucoup, sauf le bruit, avant l'explosion, c'était beaucoup trop fort, avant que tu ne mettes tes mains sur mes oreilles, après c'était plus agréable, répondit-elle heureuse

Elle se frotta les yeux, et mit sa paume contre sa bouche pour ne pas qu'il la voit bailler.

-Tu es fatiguée ?

-Un petit peu oui...

-Si tu veux on peut dormir ici, si maman et papa ne me voient pas rentrés, ils viendront voir ici, et ils viendront nous chercher demain matin pour le petit-déjeuner, proposa-t-il

-Ce serait super, nous sommes si haut que j'ai l'impression de dormir dans le ciel sur un nuage.

-C'est pour ça que je viens souvent ici. Alors c'est décidé, nous dormons ici !

Il poussa son coussin plus loin et posa sa tête dessus, Temari prit le sien et le déplaça juste à côté de celui de son amoureux secret.

-Bonne nuit Deidara, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue

Elle s'endormit sans entendre sa réponse, fatiguée de sa journée. Il la contempla pendant de longues minutes, et lorsqu'il sentit le sommeil le gagner à son tour, lui prit la main.

-Bonne nuit Temari, fais de beaux rêves »


End file.
